Between Friends
by Kejfe Blintz
Summary: An evening in the common room, a moment between friends. One Shot, may be seen as pre-slash if you are so inclined.


**Disclaimer: **Don't even own socks without holes.

**A/N: **I don't really consider this to be slash as there's a distinct lack of anything other than snuggling, however if two boys being affectionate isn't your cup of tea then feel free to give this a miss. I don't mind, honest.

* * *

Remus was curled in his favourite spot in the Gryffindor common room - the end of the Marauder's sofa nearest the fire. He was reading a battered, well loved copy of Jack London's 'Call of the Wild' and, as tonight was Quiddich practice, was indulging his inner hedonist in the blissful quiet. As much as he loved his friends and couldn't even begin to imagine life without them, Remus had to admit that every once in a while he craved peace and solitude, both of which were impossible to obtain if either Padfoot or Prongs were in the vicinity. Due to a fortunate set of circumstances, including being in the middle of the lunar cycle and therefore not subjected to the emotional turmoil that usually hounded him around the Full Moon, he had the common room almost to himself and was thoroughly enjoying it. Perfect for an evening in front of the roaring fire with one of his most favourite books. Glancing at the clock, Remus calculated that he had approximately 5 minutes of peace remaining before the others returned from the Quiddich pitch. Why on Earth Peter felt the need to accompany them when he didn't play was beyond Remus, especially if the below-freezing temperatures and the north wind which was currently battering the castle were taking into consideration. Shaking his head in utter bemusement he returned to his book, determined to make the most of his remaining solitude.

Three minutes and forty eight seconds later the portrait door swung open heralding the arrival of the Gryffindor Quiddich team, plus Peter. Before Remus could mark his place in the book and turn round, a pair of icy hands were shoved down the back of his jumper making him yelp and launch to his feet, spinning to face the laughing culprit.  
"Hey Moony, it's cold out there!" Sirius was laughing at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. His wilder than normal hair and smiling countenance made him look more like a large black dog than a 6th year Quiddich player.  
"Padfoot!" Before Remus could get any further in his outraged scolding, Sirius hushed him with a wave.  
"Yeah I know, I'd apologise but you know I won't mean it. Hey, sit and don't move, I'll be right back." Sirius pointed to the spot on the sofa Remus had launched himself from then hurried toward the dormitory. Shaking his head in despair at the antics of his friend, Remus sat back down like the well trained werewolf he was. It struck him as somewhat ironic that he, feared creature of the night, loathed by almost the entire wizarding community, would happily sit, stay and play dead upon the command of a member of the The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, pureblood to the last. All it took was one word from Sirius and he was wagging his tail and begging for his belly to be tickled. Metaphorically of course, unlike the aforementioned Animagus who had no qualms about resorting to such behaviour to get his own way.

As Sirius didn't seem to plan on returning any time soon, Remus once more picked up his book and immediatley lost himself in the story. Not even the sound of a particularly enthusiastic tussle between James and Peter broke through to him, used to it as he was. It was only when a warm weight settled itself next to him and a head rested on his shoulder did Remus return mentally to the common room. As always when engrossed in a book, it took him a moment or two to work out where he was and where Alaska had disappeared to, but Sirius' arms sliding round him quickly brought him round. It was hardly an unusual position to find himself in as this particular Marauder seemed to have missed the class on personal space, especially where his friends were concerned. He especially seemed to enjoy curling up to Remus when the latter was attempting to read.

"Hey Moony." Warm breath tickled his ear as Sirius all but breathed his greeting.  
"Hey Pads, how was practice?" Remus put down his book and squirmed around on the sofa, shifting them both into a more comfortable position.  
"Cold. Scratch that, bloody freezing. And I nearly got blown off my broom."  
Remus chuckled affectionately at Sirius' indignation.  
"Well I'm sorry I could have missed that once in a lifetime occurrence."  
Sirius harumphed at the dry wit of his fellow Marauder and streched his legs across the remaining space on the sofa, much to the disgust of Peter who was about to sit down. If it had been James he'd have simply sat on Sirius' legs, but as it was Peter he grumbled and sat on the rug instead.  
"No rodents on the furniture, who knows where your paws have been?" Sirius teased Peter, who in turn groused,  
"Oh yes, because dogs are so much cleaner with their shedding hair and fleas all over the soft furnishings."  
Sirius growled at him but was mercifully saved from further response by the arrival of James and Lily, who folded themselves into the remaining armchair.  
"Aww, don't Padfoot and Moony look so sweet all snuggled up like that?"  
"Shut up Prongs, you're only jealous of my extraordinary good looks. Besides Remus wouldn't have you, you're all corners."  
"Dare you have the audacity to suggest that I, the great Prongs, am scrawny?"  
"My dear fellow, you are the very definition of scrawny."  
Sensing the beginnings of yet another bout of verbal gymnastics between the two, Remus caught Lily's eye and shot her a 'here we go again' look, before rearranging some of his companion's body parts so he could retrieve his book and once more lose himself in the familiar narrative.

Some time later Remus gradually became aware of two things. Firstly, calm had settled over the common room like a well-loved blanket. Secondly, his leg had gone to sleep. Looking round, he quickly identified the once again empty common room as the reason for the calmness. Most of the Gryffindors seemed to have gone to bed, with the exception of a rather harried looking 5th year who had taken over two desks with star charts. Looking down, Remus identified Sirius as being the cause of his dead leg, being trapped as it was underneath him. Returning his now completed book to the floor, Remus wrapped both arms around his peacefully sleeping friend and hugged him close. He'd never admit it to anyone but moments like this kept him going when darkness threatened to overwhelm him, when piercing self doubt took hold and all he wanted to do was surrender himself to the horrors of the Forbidden Forest to save everyone the trouble of being friends with a werewolf. It was moments like this, when Sirius displayed absolute trust in him to keep him safe or make him laugh or hold him close, that reminded Remus of the beauty of the friendship he shared with those who didn't care about his 'furry little problem'. The object of his musings mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and buried his nose further into the crook of Remus' neck. Remus softly carded his fingers through the silken hair that was almost too long to conform to school rules and, not for the first time, pondered over the enigma that was currently curled on the sofa nuzzling his neck.

Loud, brash, obnoxious Sirius Black, heart-throb of Hogwarts and general rebel without a cause (or a clue, depending on what day it was) would be the last person people would generally attribute tender, loving behaviour to. But tender and loving he was, along with insecure, tortured and needy for affection. Quiet, bookish and tatty round the edges Remus Lupin would be the last person they'd match him with, until that is, they'd seen them together. With James Sirius was the ultimate prankster and showman, only happy when in the middle of mayhem or mischief. With Remus he was quieter, gentle and more thoughtful , but no less Sirius. James often teased them for acting like an old married couple, offering to get them cocoa and slippers as he watched them sit together on one bed or the other, or curl up by the fire, Sirius listening intently as Remus explained something to him. Sirius' softer side was known only to the Marauders and Lily, he did have a reputation to maintain after all, and it always amazed Remus that the celebrated Beater and notorious prankster chose him, creature of the dark, as his most trusted, treasured friend.

Remus had been pondering his unbelievable good fortune whilst rubbing large, light circles on his friend's back with one hand, the other tangled possessively in the mass of black hair that made Sirius the object of adoration for at least half the female (and some of the male) population of Hogwarts. Quiet, intimate times like this were when Remus felt the wolf stir within him, desperate to claim Sirius as 'pack', to mark him so everyone knew who he belonged to. Over the years Remus had become quite skilled at hiding his fierce jealousy whenever Sirius hooked up with yet another girl, knowing that no matter what happened when the full moon rose and wolf and dog ran together under the stars, he had no grounds to claim Sirius as his own. When he was thinking more human and less wolf, Remus wasn't even sure if he wanted or would be able to mark him, possess him, but his animal instincts screamed otherwise.

As if feeling the wolf awakening in his pillow (which was entirely possible), Sirius opened his eyes and blinked groggily, waiting for his brain to catch up with him. Remus felt Sirius' breathing alter, alerting him to his returning consciousness.  
"Hey, you awake?"  
"Almost...time izit?"  
Remus raised his arm to look at his watch.  
"Almost midnight. How you doing?"  
"Ugh."  
"Eloquent as always my dear Padfoot."  
Sirius pulled back slightly so he could see Remus' amber eyes regarding him in amusement.  
"Musta fallen asleep."  
"No really? I hadn't noticed."  
Remus softened his words by gently pushing Sirius' wayward hair out of his eyes. With a sigh Sirius collapsed back into his original position, once more burrowing into his comforting warmth. Clearly not awake yet, Sirius began to purr as Remus started on a gentle massage to relieve the ache in his back from a brutal Quiddich practice in near-Arctic conditions. He couldn't remember how this routine had started, but right at that moment Sirius couldn't imagine how he'd survived before discovering this hidden talent of Moony's. Feeling the satisfied rumblings vibrating through the tired Animagus in his arms, Remus huffed affectionately.  
"Padfoot, I do believe you are the only dog I've ever known to purr."  
Feeling far too relaxed to inject any heat into his retort, Sirius merely moved his head enough to relpy without swallowing mouthfuls of Remus' hair.  
"How many dogs have you done this to? Should I be jealous?"  
He could hear the smile in Remus' response.  
"Not in the least. I reserve my talent for you and you only, oh great Champion of the Quiddich pitch."  
"And don't you forget it werewolf."

Remus kept up his massage, increasing the pressure where needed to work out any particularly stubborn knots and allowed his affection to shine through his actions. Completing the massage as always by running his fingers over Sirius' scalp he could feel utter relaxation spread through both of them, the perfect antidote to a stressful day.  
"I would ask you if you wanted to go upstairs and sleep in an actual bed rather than scrunched up on the sofa, but it would be a waste of breath I imagine."  
Sirius murmured his agreement but yawned and stretched luxuriously, cracking vertebrae as he did so.  
"Mmm comfy. And my bed will be cold. You're warm."  
Remus had gone back to tracing lazy patterns across the T-Shirt clad back of his friend.  
"That may be so, but I don't think your adoring fan club has quite recovered from finding us so entwined the last time. I'm still on the recieving end of many dirty looks."  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you." At least, that's what Remus thought he said, muffled as it was by his shoulder.  
"Hmm I doubt that very much first thing in the morning. You're quite useless until at least lunchtime."  
Sirius made a rude noise. but then with a herculean effort pulled himself out of Remus' warm embrace.  
"Moony you spoil all my fun."

Remus retrieved his limbs from the tangle on the sofa, relieved to discover his sleeping leg had taken its cue from Sirius and also woken up. He stood, pulling Sirius to his feet as he did so. In one fluid motion they were both upright, Sirius back in Remus' arms reluctant to let go.  
"You ok Padfoot?" Remus was a little concerned as he wasn't usually quite this clingy.  
"Yeah, just getting my fix of wolflove to carry me through the rest of the week."  
Remus felt fingers tangle in his hair and a hand cupping the back of his neck possessively. His own arms were snug around his friend's waist.  
"I love you, you know."  
"Yeah I know. Love you too." He felt Sirius smile against his neck. With one final squeeze, Sirius stepped back out of the embrace.  
"C'mon bed, before things get any mushier down here."  
He smiled at the werewolf and reached out, tangling their fingers together.  
"Stay with me?"  
Remus smiled softly and nodded, allowing himself to be led up the stairs to the dormitory.


End file.
